


In Front of You

by JennySmithInTARDIS



Series: DW Femslash Week [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s08e01 Deep Breath, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennySmithInTARDIS/pseuds/JennySmithInTARDIS
Summary: Set during the episode Deep Breath. The Doctor waited a few more minutes with Jenny after her memorial and saw her regenerate. She’s been exploring new worlds with him and his companions ever since. Jenny had always been sweet on Clara, more so than the other companions she had travelled with alongside her father. Yes she loved Donna, Rory and Amy dearly, yet this was different. With Clara everything was better as long as she were near. Just looking into her big brown eyes spread an indescribable warmth throughout Jenny’s body, which in turn became a wide grin plastered across her face. Every star seemed to shine that much brighter once Clara’s eyes had fallen upon it. Every grain of sand her feet graced was infinitely better than the rest; at least in Jenny’s most humble of opinions, anyhow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for day one of dw femslash week - theme: canon divergence 
> 
> un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine (as they always are) <3

Jenny had always been sweet on Clara, more so than the other companions she had travelled with alongside her father. Yes she loved Donna, Rory and Amy dearly, yet this was different. With Clara everything was better as long as she were near. Just looking into her big brown eyes spread an indescribable warmth throughout Jenny’s body, which in turn became a wide grin plastered across her face. Every star seemed to shine that much brighter once Clara’s eyes had fallen upon it. Every grain of sand her feet graced was infinitely better than the rest; at least in Jenny’s most humble of opinions, anyhow.  

 

Clara, at first, had intrigued Jenny. How could she not? She was after all the impossible girl. Of course Jenny’s father, being the man that he was, wasn’t too hard to convince when it came to tracking the woman down in order to solve the mystery of one Clara Oswald.

 

Clara had joined the father and daughter duo about a year ago now, or rather, a year for her. She didn’t live on the TARDIS permanently despite being there most regularly. Usually when they dropped Clara home for a few days the Doctor would like to take Jenny on an adventure just the two of them, for what Jenny could only assume was his much craved daddy-daughter bonding time. It was only natural considering what had happened to the family Jenny had never known - that the doctor had lost - due to the time war. Not to mention how close they had been to being forever separated as well. If the Doctor would have left a minute earlier he wouldn’t have bared witness to Jenny’s great resurrection after having been shot by General Cobb. Although Jenny understood why this time alone with her dad was important she couldn’t help the overpowering longing to see Clara as soon and as much as possible. Quite often she’d beg the Doctor just to take the quick path, drop Clara off and immediately set the next destination to pick her up again. He more often than not refused. He’d then raise an eyebrow at his daughter, looking at her accusingly when she couldn’t see, or so he thought. She could indeed see him in the corner of her eye and would use her superior Time Lady biology to redirect her blood flow so that her father wouldn’t see her blushing furiously. She started to become paranoid about her telepathic shields weakening. What if he could see into her very soul, determining just how far her affections for Clara went?

 

Now that the youthful bow-tie-wearing Doctor was no more and all that remained in his place was an older looking gentleman, grey hair intact, a mean demeanor firmly in place, it was clear Clara was struggling. The Doctor had left the girls with Vastra, the other Jenny, and Strax. Clara was worried (not that she ever showed it) the new Doctor would not return for them, despite his daughter’s constant reassurances. Of course Jenny was right. He did return, and so it was now Jenny’s turn to fret. She couldn’t help but wonder how Clara could possibly stay with a man she no longer seemed to know.

 

The trio were talking through the thick tension-filled air. There were more mysteries at hand, what with the ad in the newspaper which nobody seemed to have placed. Also, there was the fact Clara had managed to get the number for the TARDIS all those months ago.

“It seems there’s a woman out there that’s keen to keep us all together,” Jenny stated.

“How do you feel on the subject?” there was a short pause as the TARDIS landed before the Doctor continued, “Clara.”

“Am I home?” the brunette asked, looking decidedly at the console and not the two Time Lord’s stood on either side of her.

“If you want to be.”

Jenny, who had been remarkably quiet, held her breath.

“I’m sorry,” Clara spoke softly.

With those two words the Time Lady felt her hearts break into pieces.

“I’m so, so sorry. But I don’t think I know who you are anymore.” For the first time since returning to the time/space ship Clara looked over to the other woman. “Either of you.”

Clara turned and began to walk out of the TARDIS, as well as its occupants lives, all the while fighting back her tears.

 

It didn’t take much for Jenny to follow, just a gentle push from a man who had lived over 2000 years and knew what love looked like when he saw it.

“Go after her, poppet.”

“What? Dad, she doesn’t want--”

“Go.”

Jenny quickly ran out the doors then the short distance it took to be at Clara’s side. Grabbing her arm she cried, “Clara wait!”

Clara whipped her head round to look into Jenny’s blue eye. It was nearly impossible to keep her emotions in check now.

“What did you mean either of us?” Jenny asked, “I didn’t change.”

“Can you?” Clara asked.

“Can I what?”

“You know what. Can you change, Jenny?”

There was a brief moment of silence before the blonde woman answered.

“Yes.”

“Why did you come after me?”

“Because… because I know you’re scared, but that man in there,” Jenny turned slightly to point at the TARDIS, “that man is still my father, your friend. He _is_ the Doctor and always will be. Just like I’ll always be me. Underneath it all we are fundamentally us. We may change how we look and even how we behave to a degree, yet we are always the same. I promise you, Clara Oswald, how either of us feel about you… that will never change.”

A single tear slipped down Clara’s cheek. Jenny leant in slightly before wiping it off with her index finger.

“Come with me, you impossible girl,” Jenny whispered with a smile. Though her tone was soft the desperation was there. “You can’t see us, can you? You humans… When we change you look at us and you can’t _see_ us. We’re still right here, Clara! I’m here, standing in front of you.” Jenny placed her hands on Clara’s shoulders holding her firmly in place. “Please just, just… come with us.” The last little bit came out as a whisper of breath against Clara’s face as Jenny slumped forward and rested her forehead against her’s.

Clara slipped a finger underneath Jenny’s chin, tipped her head back and pecked her delicately on the lips.

“Oh, Jenny… I don’t think you could get rid of me now if you tried.”

 

Once back on the TARDIS Clara wearily approached the Doctor at a snail's pace; like a mouse sizing up a lion. She looked at him curiously as she inspected his face up close and personal. It was only a matter of seconds before she slung her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug.

“I don’t think I’m a hugging person now,” he complained.

“I don’t think you’ve much of a choice,” Jenny chuckled.

“Right, what do you girls want to do now?” the Doctor asked once Clara released him.

“Coffee?” Clara suggested.

The Doctor simply nodded.

“You’re buying,” Clara teased.

“I don’t have any money.”

“Alright then, you’re fetching.”

“I don’t think I’m a fetching person either.”

“Again - I don’t think you’ve much of a choice,” Jenny called over her shoulder as she left the TARDIS once more, considerably happy than she had been the last time she did so.


End file.
